Aquel que camina
by Manu259
Summary: Un one-shot sobre como Allen empezó después de huir de la Orden. Este fic participa en el reto 'My King' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas'


**Aquel que camina**

 **Hola al que este leyendo, este es un fic que participa en el reto 'My King' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas'.**

 **Para no hacerles muy aburrido esto solo voy a decir que es un fic sobre el que los participantes consideren es el más importante; en mi caso ese sería Allen, si alguno prefiere otro personaje le recomiendo que revise el foro para ver si hay algún fic sobre su favorito, o si quieren pueden participar, aunque la fecha límite está cerca.**

 **En fin eso se me hizo un poco largo así que vamos con el fic.**

 **D-Gray Man ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece y el manga va a volver. (no, no me lo estoy inventando, investíguenlo)**

* * *

En un prado ya muy entrada la noche aparecían varias explosiones luego de que una mancha blanca apareciera en el lugar, estas explosiones eran provocadas por la destrucción de akumas y la mancha era el exorcista Allen Walker combatiéndolos.

-Pareciera que nunca se van a detener-. Allen pensó en voz alta mientras decenas de akumas de bajo nivel aparecían de la nada.

Sus ropas estaban bastante dañadas debido a la batalla y tenía que usar su espada como soporte.

'Esta herida no ayuda en nada'. Pensó esta vez para sí mismo mientras se sostenía el estómago donde parecía haber plumas cubriendo lo que antes era una herida.

-¡Muere exorcista!-. Uno de los nivel 2 se abalanzo sobre Allen con los demás disparándole.

Allen apretó los dientes e ignorando el dolor saltó hacia un lado al mismo tiempo que cortaba al akuma en dos con su espada.

'No lo había pensado antes pero realmente ayudaba tener el apoyo de la Orden'.

Debido al incidente con la Inocencia autónoma, Apócrifos, Allen tuvo que huir de la Orden y aunque ya estaba peleando con akumas antes de llegar a la Orden y ser oficialmente un exorcista, era mucho más sencillo cuando los akumas no lo cazaban específicamente a él.

* * *

Flashback

Pocos días después que escapara.

Allen se las había ingeniado para conseguir dinero con su habilidad en el póker y con eso comprar ropa y comida, además de vendas y medicina para tratar su herida.

'No parece que esto vaya a funcionar' Allen pensó en un cuarto de hotel que alquilo dándose cuenta de que las vendas no estaban realmente ayudando a la herida que la katana de Kanda le había provocado.

Pero no pudo pensar mucho sobre eso ya que su ojo de pronto reacciono a la presencia de varios akumas en los alrededores, tomando un abrigo que compro se apresuró hacia donde su ojo le indicaba, pero no tuvo que ir lejos ellos estaban literalmente en la entrada de su hotel.

-Te encontramos-. Un nivel 2 dijo, Allen activo su Inocencia al instante y corto al akuma en dos así liberando su alma de la maldición.

Él no se detuvo ahí y de inmediato corto otros tres nivel 1 con la capa de Crown Clown para después usar Crown Edge en tantos como pudiera al mismo tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos.

-¿Esos fueron todos?- Allen preguntó a la nada pero su respuesta vino con un dolor agudo en su ojo izquierdo al mismo tiempo que varios akuma salían desde puertas del Arca de los Noah.

-Maldición-. Allen dijo antes de atraerlos a todos lejos de la ciudad, para su suerte los akumas le perdieron la pista cuando entro a un bosque cercano y decidió por el momento llegar a la siguiente ciudad y curar sus heridas allí.

Pero sin importar a donde fuera los akuma volvían a aparecer, a veces en un día a veces en tres pero siempre terminaban apareciendo, uno de ellos dijo que sentían al Noah en su interior y por eso lo podían encontrar.

Desde que escucho eso ya no se quedaba en un solo lugar más de una noche, ya sea que lloviera o nevara, siempre se iba rápidamente para evitar traer a los akumas a los lugares que visitaba.

Pero aun así los akumas no dejaban de aparecer, aunque en menor frecuencia siempre se encontraba algún grupo mientras viajaba entre pueblos y ciudades.

Precisamente por eso en el último pueblo que visito estaba demasiado cansado y término durmiendo por un día entero en el cuarto de hotel que consiguió, por desgracia eso fue suficiente para que los akumas lo encontraran y su ojo izquierdo lo despertara.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de esto se apresuró a atraerlos lejos para poder pelear sin preocuparse por daños colaterales.

Lo que lo llevo al prado en el que ahora se encuentra.

Fin del flashback.

* * *

Esquivando otra ronda de balas Allen lanzó un corte de Inocencia al aire destruyendo así a los últimos akumas del lugar.

Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento una puerta negra se abrió a su espalda y un nivel 3 salió dándole un puñetazo en las costillas que lo mando volando algunos metros hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre su espalda y forzando a su Inocencia a desactivarse, su espada volviendo a formar su brazo.

Allen empezó a toser sangre mientras volvía a levantarse, solo a tiempo para ver que el nivel 3 ya estaba cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

Allen intento reactivar su Inocencia pero un fuerte dolor donde el akuma lo golpeó se lo impidió, probablemente le había roto algunas costillas con el golpe de antes.

-MUERE- El nivel 3 gritó preparándose para dar el golpe de gracia pero cuando iba a hacerlo, Allen levantó su mano derecha y atrapo el golpe como si nada.

-Oi, ¿a quién crees que estas atacando?- Allen preguntó como si estuviera mirando hacia abajo al akuma, como si fuera un insecto.

-N-Noah-sama- El nivel 3 tartamudeo para decir.

'Allen' sonrió como burlándose y materia oscura se formó en su mano derecha, estaba a punto de destruir al nivel 3 con eso cuando su Inocencia se activó y usando su garra atravesó su propio brazo derecho antes que conectara el golpe.

-No te daré mi cuerpo- Allen dijo a si mismo antes que la capa de su Inocencia cortara al nivel 3 en 4 partes y lo liberara también.

Ya sin detectar más akumas alrededor, Allen quito su garra de su brazo derecho y desactivo su Inocencia.

'Esto se hará cada vez más complicado' Allen pensó sosteniendo su brazo herido.

'No puedo volver a la Orden y los akuma ahora son capaces de detectarme a donde vaya'.

Cojeando para caminar, Allen empezó a moverse hasta el siguiente pueblo.

'Pero aun así no puedo parar, ¿cierto Mana?' Aun con lo que escucho de su Maestro, el General Cross, antes de su desaparición él todavía seguía considerando a Mana como un padre.

-No te detengas, sigue caminando- Él repitió para si mismo levantando la cabeza.

Aún con todo lo que estaba pasando y sus heridas, sus ojos todavía no mostraban signos de rendirse.

* * *

 **Y con esto lo terminó, tal vez me quedo un poco extraño pero en lo personal creo que me quedo bien.**

 **Pero como mi opinión no importa para nada (XD), voy a dejar que ustedes decidan mientras no manden insultos todo se aprecia, bueno, malo, si hay algo en lo que creen que puedo mejorar por favor díganlo.**

 **Creo que eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
